1. Field of the General Inventive Concept
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a color conversion apparatus and method. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to color conversion apparatus and method to correct an input image with a preferred skin color per race
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the advance of electronic technology, various display devices or image forming devices, such as digital cameras, scanners, printers, multi-function devices, copiers, mobile phones, and TVs, for displaying images on a screen or on diverse recording media are developed and supplied.
Those devices are selling all over the world and used by various races having different skin tones, i.e., skin colors. However, a preferred color for the skin color of a different race or the same race can differ per race.
That is, it is general for people to have the fixed idea for the color in their mind. For example, the ocean is blue, the dark is black, and the grass is green. As such, reproduction of the color of the object based on the experience in the head is typically referred to as a memory color. Reproduction of a similar color of the memory color of an observer by defining the memory color in chromaticity coordinates is the preferred color reproduction.
However, the current devices output colors of the input image as they are. Accordingly, as the memory color of a user is different from the output color of the image, the user can confuse whether his/her observed image is accurate.
This confusion can aggravate when the plurality of the races appears together in one image.
Hence, a technique for providing the image of the color easily perceived by the user is demanded.